


In memory of happier times

by lantaniel (rosysea)



Category: Rigel Black Series - murkybluematter
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, potion brewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosysea/pseuds/lantaniel
Summary: Snape and Rigel brewing together :)
Relationships: Rigel Black & Severus Snape
Comments: 23
Kudos: 63
Collections: Rigel Black Exchange Round 2





	In memory of happier times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graveExcitement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveExcitement/gifts).



> the quote is from a sad scene, so here is a happy scene u.u


End file.
